With You
by Pipsqueak Ninja
Summary: Who did I used to be? How was there ever me without you? Series of one shots and drabbles with genres ranging from angst to fluff. Main focus is SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Features other canon characters and their OC genin teams.
1. Home

**Title:**_ With You_

**Summary: ****Who did I used to be? How was there ever me without you? Series of one shots and drabbles with genres ranging from angst to fluff. ****Main focus is SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Features other canon characters and their OC genin teams.**

**A/N: I blame Sam Tsui and iTunes Radio. Inspired by the song Me Without You, which is fantastic, by the way. **

* * *

•Home•

* * *

When Naruto was younger, home had never been something important. In all actuality, home had been a place for him to sleep and be alone. Home wasn't a place of warmth; it was more of a place of convenience, where he could go to get away from everyone but himself. At home, no one taunted him or called him a monster.

Home was just him.

Naruto isn't a child anymore, though. He knows what it is to have a home. He knows that it isn't a place anymore; he knows the true meaning of wanting to return "home" because to him, home is where he is wanted, and where he always wants to be.

Home is a small apartment, not because he can't afford better, but because it's got more memories than he wants to leave behind.

Home is pale skin and strong, warm arms and dark hair and eyes. Home is those rare smiles, saved just for him. Home is safe. Home is where laughter filled the air and happiness reigns supreme, where strife and obstacles were overcome and crushed. Home is where Naruto knows he isn't judged, where he is equal.

He stumbles across the threshold of his apartment after a particularly grueling mission - no war doesn't mean total peace, after all - and immediately warmth envelopes him, the familiar smell of smoke and faint lemon soap fills his nostrils.

Naruto closes his eyes, and he is home.

Home is with Sasuke, who means oh so much more to Naruto than he could ever imagine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You don't have to reivew, but I'd love feedback since this is my first time writing for this fandom. **

**I hope to update this everyday or every other day, in case anyone was wondering. Thanks again!**

**— Pip**


	2. Learning

**Title:**_ With You_

**Summary: ****Who did I used to be? How was there ever me without you? Series of one shots and drabbles with genres ranging from angst to fluff. ****Main focus is SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Features other canon characters and their OC genin teams.**

**A/N: So um, I'm going to try to keep this as in-character as possible, but it's hard to do that when they canonically have no romantic encounters/expressions in the series so. Yeah. I tried. **

* * *

•Learning•

* * *

It's been assumed that Sasuke Uchiha knows everything, and it's not as if he is quick to deny it.

Despite his betrayal to the village years ago, he is by far one of the best shinobi, and everyone in the village knows it. He's fought in war, even fought on the side of the enemy; if anyone has experience, it's Sasuke Uchiha. He knows just what to do and just what to say.

Unless Naruto is involved, that is.

Naruto is Konoha's Numer One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, and nothing is ever easy for Sasuke when it comes to the blond. Not that it's a bad thing, of course; Sasuke likes that Naruto is unpredictable and always happy. He likes that, despite all the shit they have both been through, he still smiles everyday like he hasn't known true pain and suffering.

There is a light in his eyes that Sasuke hopes will never fade because, if that were to happen, then there would truly be no hope for the world. Naruto without a spark in his eyes is like a shinobi without kunai and shuriken. It just shouldn't happen.

Sasuke knows Naruto like the back of his hand. He was absent for three years of his life, but that hasn't changed anything. Sasuke knows that Naruto talks in his sleep, and that his favorite food after ramen is red bean soup. He knows there are so many things he could list about Naruto that no one else knows because Naruto is a part of him, something that Sasuke would never survive losing.

Sasuke is is definitely very intelligent and he knows a lot about a great deal of things, he knows close to everything about Naruto, and he usually knows exactly what to say.

So when Naruto looks at him for the first time and says, "I love you," with such a serious look on his face and such fondness in his eyes, Sasuke's heart feels heavy in his chest, practically _aching_ with happiness and - he can't even think. He can't possibly begin to put into words how he feels about Naruto. No written language could ever describe what he feels, and no amount of actions could ever demonstrate the things he would go through for such a precious person.

Sasuke knows a lot, but he didn't know how easily he became tongue tied with just three little words that held such a big meaning.

Sasuke has fought many people and lived to tell about it, but somehow, Naruto disarms him in less than a second. Damn him.

Naruto doesn't look at him like he's expecting anything. He looks at Sasuke and smiles despite the silence, like he knows exactly what's going through the Uchiha's head. By proclaiming his love he was simply stating a fact, giving and expecting nothing in return and Sasuke struggles to regain control of his swirling thoughts and form some kind of coherent sentence.

"I love you, too," he responds, because there's no other way to describe it in ways that anyone would understand. He's not very emotional by nature, but when he says those three words, he pours his entire being into them, promising Naruto everything even though he says nothing else.

The smile that Naruto throws at him is what he wakes up for in the morning, and the way he looks at Sasuke with such happiness is his favorite part of every day. The blond surges forward suddenly, pressing his lips firmly against Sasuke's. It's an innocent and tender kiss, and so - so _Naruto_ that it makes Sasuke want to smile.

"I love you," Naruto says again once they've parted, his breath mingling with Sasuke's.

"I love you," Sasuke says back, and it's the first step he'll take in telling Naruto exactly how he feels and why. He can learn to say more later, when his mind isn't such a mess.

Sasuke Uchiha knows a lot, but he could spend every day of the rest of his life learning more about Naruto and he wouldn't mind one bit.

* * *

**So hey, I'd love to get one word (or more, that works too) prompts. I know no one seems really interested in this story but it'll be easier to write if I know what you guys want. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**—Pip**


	3. Ordinary

**A/N: To the guest anon that left those two reviews, you are fabulous. Your words made me really happy :) and since I can't thank you privately, I'll thank you publicly! **

**Moving on, I'd like to say that these drabbles and one-shots are all in the same verse and connected in a way, but not all of them are in order? Does that make sense? Like, this chapter might be from when they are old and gray but the next might be about their earlier age. I'm sorry I can't explain it intelligently haha. **

**Back to the story, though. The genin are my OCs, and despite the fact that they aren't all that cool, please don't take them or claim them as yours. Thanks.**

* * *

•Ordinary•

* * *

It's kind of funny how their meeting goes.

Sasuke will never admit it aloud to anyone, but the idea of teaching three genin, not even teenagers, still children fresh out of the academy, is both exciting and terrifying.

It's exciting because that means Tsunade is putting more and more trust in him. It means that she thinks him trustworthy enough to teach the next generation and not corrupt them or do whatever kind of evil shit she thought he would do when he had first returned to the village after the war. It makes him feel a little more secure, a little more wanted among his fellow villagers, even if some of them still glare or whisper things behind his back.

It's terrifying because he doesn't want to screw up. What if one of them gets killed on a mission while he is still their mentor? What if they all hate him and refuse to listen? Or worse, what if one of them is like _him_, craving power and revenge and willing to risk everything for the sake of achieving their misguided goals?

He doesn't even want to think about it, but no matter how he tries to push the doubt away, it nags at him, only worsening as the day he will meet his new team arrives.

Sasuke walks into the classroom at the same time as most of the other jounin, Naruto practically overflowing with excitement as they walk in side by side. The same doubts that plague Sasuke don't seem to bother the blond, and if they do, the positive outweighs the negative in his mind.

Iruka looks up as they enter, smiling brightly. His scar wrinkles slightly with the display and his eyes curve happily, something so familiar and mundane that it makes Sasuke calm just a little.

They exchange pleasantries, and Naruto practically smothers Iruka as he tackles him into a hug. They don't spend long talking with their old sensei because other jounin are lining up behind them, so Iruka points to their teams, tells them their team numbers, and then they're on their own.

Sasuke stares at his group for a long moment, feeling his heart sink. There must have been a weird amount of girls and boys in their year because instead of the usual two boys and one girl to a team, there are two girls engaged in conversation and a cackling boy standing to the side laughing at them. Sasuke panics internally. He had never really known how to deal with the fairer sex, after all.

Naruto's hand brushes against his, and when he glances up, a bright grin is thrown his way. "Go on," he encourages, knowing of Sasuke's doubt and doing his best to show his support and faith in his partner.

Sasuke nods, and the doubt dies down just a little.

He approaches them calmly, his hands in his pockets as he struggles to show indifference. Most people think he's cool when he acts nonchalantly, and he doesn't even have to try. Hopefully he still looks "cool" to his new students.

He doesn't even have to speak up, as one of the girls takes it upon herself to do so first. "Hello, sensei!" she greets cheerily, bowing slightly. Her wild, dark curls fall around her head like a curtain, hitting just below her shoulder blades as she straightens. Her skin is tan, even more so than Naruto's, and reminds him of coffee after pouring cream into it.

The other girl and boy bow as well, though with less enthusiasm. "Hi," they say in unison, and then grin. Sasuke resists the urge to groan. The boy is wearing the same stupid grin that Naruto possesses, and it's a little concerning. He doesn't know how to deal with children, much less _mischievous_ children.

Then again, Naruto has offered him more than enough trouble over the years, so hopefully this will be a breeze.

"Hello," he says to them. "Before we begin introductions, perhaps we should move to a better location." The room is becoming crowded and loud as more jounin flood in to meet their teams. He can hear Kiba talking loudly on the other side of the room.

"Where are we going?" the boy asks.

Sasuke smirks. "Just follow me. Do try and keep up."

* * *

They relocate to the same area that Kakashi had taken Team 7 after showing up several hours late. Saskue immediately feels a lot more comfortable in a familiar place, and less like he's about to panic.

"Alright," he says once they've arrived and settled down. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves. Who would like to start?"

"What are we supposed to say?" the other girl, the one with the obviously dyed straw colored hair and red fang marks on her cheeks asks. "Just our names?" A dark gray puppy sits happily in her lap, looking at Sasuke and everyone else with curiosity.

Sasuke almost wants to laugh as he remembers his first official meeting with Team 7. "How about you guys follow my example." He clears his throat. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." The words are familiar, and he remembers speaking them when he was much younger. He can't help but think of eyes rivaling the color of the sky and bright smiles from a certain person as something that he actually likes now. "My dream for the future is to make sure you idiots don't kill yourselves. Now, your turn."

They all blink at him stupidly for what feels like at least thirty seconds before one of them finally snaps out of their shock and begins to speak. "My name is Kaimu Sato," the brunet boy says, and then flashes that stupid, cheesy grin. "I like a lot of things, and I don't particularly hate anything, so we're going to get along splendidly, sensei." He grins cheekily, and Sasuke resists the urge to grimace because a smart ass is the last thing he needs, really. "My dream for the future . . . well, my parents are both chuunin, so I'd like to surpass them, I guess."

"Great," Sasuke says monotonously, and then looks to the next girl, the one with the brown-blond hair and fang marks. "Your turn."

"Alrighty. I'm Chiya Inuzuka. I don't particularly like my immediate family, but I love my younger cousin. She's absolutely adorable. Um, I also like my older cousin Kiba. He's cool, I guess. I also like Takao, of course." She scratches her ninken behind the ear, and the little dog lets out an appreciative whine. "Um, my dream for the future is to join the ranks of ANBU and be the ultimate badass."

Sasuke resists the urge to wince at that as well. This girl is still naive and thinks that nothing bad will happen to her if she's skilled enough, but he knows otherwise. He knows how dark the ANBU are, how deep under cover some of their females go, and their mortality rates. He knows that this kid won't last more than five years tops, since that is the average career of an ANBU before they either die, go insane, or just flat-out quit after being fed up with the shit they see all the time.

"Next," he says instead of commenting, and the disappointed look he receives from Chiya would make any other ninja feel bad, but not him.

The last girl sits up a bit straighter, like she is standing at attention. Sasuke likes her already; he can already tell she's the type to do as she's told and not rebel like he thinks the other two will.

"My name Kaede Kinjo. I hate . . . I dunno. I'm not a hateful person. I extremely dislike some things and people, but hate? I'm not sure. I like a lot of things, like my friends and family, of course, and I like food, definitely." Kaede smiled side, brown eyes shining. "My goal for the future is to become stronger to protect those I care about and the village."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. All in all, his team seemed rather boring, so _ordinary_.

Then again, maybe ordinary is a good thing. Ordinary means they won't have a overpowering desire to get revenge against their older brothers for murdeing their clan, or an elite organization of criminals trying to capture them for a demon sealed within them when they were just hours old. They won't have to fight a war and lose friends until much later in life, hopefully.

Ordinary is something he's not familiar with, but he can learn to work with it.

"Alright," he says after a moment. "Officially, we are now Team 13. Before our first mission as a team, though, there is one more test you'll have to take . . ."

The bells in his pocket feel like a comforting weight, and Sasuke smirks, feeling more confident.

Hopefully, ordinary can be extraordinary, too.

* * *

**Sorry it sucks, I guess? I dunno, it's just the idea of Sasuke dealing with children in general is the best thing in my mind. I don't think he'd know how to handle kids, much less ninja kids. **

**I might go back to Team 13 later, but I have other plans. I will _definitely_ write about Naruto's team(s) in the future as well, but probably not for a while. These aren't in chronological order, after all :)**

**Also, if you notice any mistakes, please let me know. I try to proof read everything before I post it, but mistakes can slip through the cracks. **

**So anyway, thanks for reading, and please review and tell me your thoughts or give me a prompt! Bye! **

**—Pip**


End file.
